Writers Needed: Warriors Multi!
by Nyomi910
Summary: Free wifi inside. Actually, y'know, if you want to write a story with a bunch of people, look inside bro.
1. Stuff

_Dreams._

_ Don't we all love them at some point? Flying, hunting, playing__… whatever satisfies you. _

_ Of course, it's a little different when everytime you go to sleep, you get trapped in a magic dream world with disagreeable cats where you all have superpowers._

_ The dream world, often called by its name of Roland, can go from a paradise to a hell-hole in a matter of steps. The worst part is that it's literally a mirror to your world, so if things plummet there, you're absolutely screwed when you wake up. And you all know that. So you have to be the heroes for that world, just to keep yourselves alive._

_ So you have to keep fighting, even if it means your death._

Ah, okay, so, here we are, man.

My name is Nyomi910, and I'm kind of a lurker. And this is based off something I used to do as a little kid all the time on the nickelodeon message boards.

…That's depressing to admit, ahahaha~

So, what a Multi is… well… it's literally what it sounds like. It's where a bunch of people, typically four or more, write a story together, taking turns between POVS each chapter. Actually, when people write when they're supposed to, they can be amazingly fun.

Of course, unless you happen to be writing with a 10 year old who thinks everything is out of a Dragonball Z fanfic. Which is what happens on Nick. What a shocker, a website on a channel meant for little kids has young writers.

So, thus, why I am trying this here!

Okay, so anyone who knows me knows that I'm not a very strict person as long as you are at least trying. This applies here too. However, for everyone's sake, and because this is a multi-person story, baseline rules are in order. These can be modified if the need arises, however for the most part, follow them.

PG-13, guys. I don't want smut, nor do I want very foul language. I mean, I really couldn't care if you cussed every now and again, but it's a whole 'nother story when every single thing your character says is a cuss word. Same thing goes for when you talk to other people, be generally polite, even if you hate that person. Although, if you hate that person, there's probably a reason, and you can probably just tell me.

As I mentioned before, don't be a dick. Be nice to everyone, okay? And if someone is being a dick to you, you need to tell me so I can talk to them. Don't be a tattle-tale either, though. Honestly.

NO GOGDARN GOD MODDING. YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND ME LOUD AND CLEAR?! N-O-N-E. If you want to start a major plot point, you need to ask me first. You want to kill a character? In that case, you ask that person and then you tell me.

Normal cat colors. No bright green. No red eyes. Understand me? Dream world is different, I don't care then as long as it's not ridiculous. If I need a change appearance wise, I'll let you know.

Put the passcode, "Comets are cool and so am I." In the character entry form somewhere so I know you read this.

Keep it literate. There's a nifty button called spellcheck you guys need to use. I mean, I'm not going to go grammar nazi "Holy crap you screwed up this one thing AHHHH" on you, since that would be extremely hypocritical of me, but it damn well better not be a big wall of text that looks like "My Immortal." A few spelling errors here and there, fine! A bunch of misspellings or if it hurts my eyes to read, that is not getting posted. I'll give you a chance to edit it, however if I still cannot read it or if you take too long to edit it, strike.

This is not first-come-first-serve. I mean, I'm not going to be overly strict NO YOU SCREWED UP THIS THING AHHH YOU CANT JOIN, but I probably will look at your other stories. If you're a lurker like me and don't have any stories so far, you better have one heck of a writing sample.

If you are dropping out or going on a hiatus or something, you need to let me know so we can either kill of your character or skip your POV. You have 10 days from the previous chapter to write your part. I know that doesn't seem like much, but to those of us trying to write the story, we get impatient as hell. If you don't tell me something at the end of those 10 days, you get a strike. If you get 3 strikes, you're out. We'll just skip your POV that time, too. Prolly kill off your character or something if we end up having to.

oOkay, so

Entry form:

Name:

Gender:

Moons:

Clan, Rouge, Loner, Tribe or Kittypet?(And if Clan, which? Fanmade or Canon):

Appearance in real world:

Appearance in dream world:

Personality:

Assets (good):

Weaknesses (Bad):

Dream World Ability:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Writing Sample:

Yes I am seriously making you write a novel deal with it.

I'm only going to take six to begin with, however I'll take backups in case someone leaves. Keep in mind I'm probably going to PM you the results.

Anyway, I think that's it. If I forgot something I'll add it later. Sayonara, and good writing!


	2. EDIT GUYS READ THIS

I should not have to say this, you know.

Apparently, I do.

e-e

I sort of forgot about what the abilities can and cannot be.

1.) Dream world abilities cannot turn you into a wolf or dog or such. No shapeshifters.

2.) Being "Really, really good" at fighting does not count. That is not an ability. The person who said this, said "2x the fighting ability of Lionblaze." Lionblaze wasn't necesarily an excellent fighter- he actually just was invincible. And keep in mind that it was only 3 of them with powers, so they could be strong powers. I'm not saying it has to be lame, like "Long Claws" or something, but that's just ridiculous.

If you have a question, just PM me or something. I'll post a sample one, since in hindsight I should've last night. *This isn't my character for the series as of right now, it's just an example.*

Name: Leaffall

Gender: Male

Moons: 21 Moons.

Clan, Rouge, Loner, Tribe or Kittypet?(And if Clan, which? Fanmade or Canon): Clan, Stormclan, aka a clan Lake MI that can see the storms rolling in for miles.

Appearance in real world: Leaffall is a small tom that is deaf in his right ear. His right ear is notched, and scars dot the inside of it. He is a brown tabby with a light yellow belly and paws, and his eyes are leaf-green, as implied by his name.

Appearance in dream world: Leafall's ear is fully healed and functional, something that threw the tom off guard at first. One of his eyes are golden, however the other remains a leaf-green, and he's still not entirely sure about the cause of that.

Personality: The tom is a medicine cat for good reason. He is skittish and very jumpy, and doesn't like random cats touching him. Despite so, though, he is overall good-hearted and tries to do the right thing. That's how he gained a missing ear- he retrieved some kits from a bird's nest, however the hawk that inhabited it attacked him and caused him to fall. He still managed to save the kits, but he was injured and traumatized.

Assets (good): Very skillful at healing people, can run very fast if he doesn't trip, people tend to take a liking to him, even if he's scared of them.

Weaknesses (Bad): A bit of a coward, Klutz, doesn't like blood and not particularly strong.

Dream World Ability: Empathy, aka he can sense others emotions.

Likes: Singing, helping people out, and looking up at the thunderstorms coming in off the beach, the lake in general, daydreaming.

Dislikes: Blood, hawks, seagulls, hawks, deer, hawks...

Writing Sample: [I am too lazy, but I hope you guys know what this looks like.]

:)

So, that's that! :D


	3. Results

Holy carp, you guys did not make this easy on me.

The real issue is that there were two guys submitted, and only two guys. I may have a friend jump in later who can do a boy, however that is a maybe.

Another problem, and this is something I realised rather quickly, is that 6 people is too much. The smaller the number of people, the better.

So, I decided that I'd accept three or four people instead, and let me tell 'ya, that is really difficult, since I love all of ya'lls writings.

^*I am now apparently from Texas.*^

Err. Okay, anyway, here's the CURRENT list of people.

Writers:

A Castle of Glass- Flamestorm

Eternity's Ghost- Nightpaw

Tiny Social Life- Naqiq

Leaf of Shining Moss- Leaf

Backups:

Fastblaze789- Ice

Dianacutie Everlasting Rainbow- Morningsong

If you did not make it or if you are a backup and you'd like to know why, feel free to ask me. I am probably going to stick with Leaffall/Leafpaw as is, because as I should have anticipated, there were only two males submitted total.

I'll PM those who made it the writing order and the other's characters. :)

I can't wait for this story, guys! ::::D

~Nyomi


End file.
